


Movie Theater

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Modern day, 2018. Carol and Therese go out to the movies to see The Nun.





	Movie Theater

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to my girlfriend, who I went to go see The Nun with her...

Carol jumped from loud, life-threatening music coming from a scene in the movie and spilled some of the popcorn into the lapels of her red corduroy blazer jacket. 

Therese glanced at her sideways in the darkening movie theater and carefully gathered up a handful of the non-buttery, salted popcorn out of the jumbo paper bucket. She ate, while Carol was busy squeezing her eyes shut behind a pair of plastic framed glasses. The onscreen movie kept playing; showing a scene of one of the main characters carrying a lanter in one hand and a giant wooden cross in the other. His name was Frenchie and he had just been attacked.

“Babe, it’s just a movie,” Therese whispered towards her in their fabric soft recliner seats. “Will you make it through the ending?”

“Y-yeah,” Carol stuttered, squinting her gray-blue eyes back open again. She then began to listen to the soft crunching of popcorn Therese was chewing and found the sound oddly relaxing.

The movie went on for another twenty-three minutes with moments of lurking and creeping around. Therese brought the straw of her Sprite close to her mouth and took a few swallowing sips. She felt Carol rising out of her movie theater chair.

“Ladies’ Room,” Carol responded to the questioning expression Therese wore on her face. The younger woman nodded and took the half-empty popcorn bucket from her girlfriend. Through the glowing bright light of the film projecting on top of the wall, Therese watched Carol make her way through the sticky, cluttered aisle, towards the carpeting, sharp left corner leading her outside the theater room to the main lobby.

Carol walked past a father and daughter with food and drinks in their arms coming towards her. She found the female icon on the left side of the concession stand counter. Carol walked inside the brightly-lit, spacious bathroom. She stopped in front of one of the porcelain sinks and began to remove her jacket. 

Two women came inside and caught Carol stripping out of the blazer to a sleeveless, white blouse. They all exchanged themselves awkward, polite smiles before doing their own thing; disappearing and locking behind stalls.

Carol laid the blazer down beside her and caught the door opening again from the corner of her eye. Therese arrived with her hoodie sweatshirt draped over both arms.

“Hey, you’re missing the movie,” she said, sounding more accusatory than ever.

“I know,” Carol sighed. She looked at Therese’s reflection moving up beside her, collecting her into her long, thin arms.

“Are you afraid?” Therese planted a kiss onto the base of Carol’s shoulder before resting the side of her face there.

“Creepy, demonic nuns? No. Of course not,” Carol replied with full sarcasm. 

“You’re the one who wanted to go see it,” Therese smirked, gazing at themselves in the mirror. She kissed Carol again and began to rock and cradle her.

“I regret my choice of film, alright?” Carol spoke now, pulling one of her arms out from underneath to lay it upon Therese’s waist; holding onto them both with love and affection. 

A toilet flushed. A stall door creaked open. Therese paid no attention to the other women washing their hands and getting themselves out. Her hazel green eyes were glued and fixed upon her one and only true love.

“Just look away during the really scary parts,” Therese instructed. 

Carol let out a shaky breath.

“Now c’mon, Valak has probably arrived already,” Therese went on, rubbing her hand comfortably up and down the blonde mother’s back before leaving to go back to the main floor in the lobby.

Carol grabbed her cherry red blazer and hurried after her.

“If you want my honest opinion, darling, I think you should dress up as Valak this year,” Carol told the brave, bold brunette.

Therese snorted and elbow shoved Carol playfully on the side. “As long as you dress up as Annabelle.” 

They slipped back inside the assigned theater room and made it to their seats to finish and watch the rest of The Nun.

**xxxx**


End file.
